My Sasuke
by ThinkingCAPSLOCK
Summary: In a world of goffs and preps, Naruto falls for an unlikely man...My Immortal Parody. SasuNaru.
1. Chapter 1  Entry 1

Entry 1

OMG hi my name is Naruto Uzumaki and I just got this new journal and I totes am excited to start a new year at the ninja academy. I'm a ninja (DUHH!) i have blonde hair that's streaked with pink and deep blue eyes. My fave singers are justin beiber and avril lavinge (AN: If u don't lyke them why r u reading?). i wish i wuz related to dem but i guess I'm not spechul enough. I'm a prep and I luv american eagle and amberchrombie and finch there just soooo gud! Like today I wore a pink polo shirt with dark blue jeans and matching shoes that said bieber fever on them and a baret that had a picture of avril on it. As i wus walking down the street i saw a group of goffic kids and they started making fun of me,,but I just blared my hillary duff music as they cut themselfs.

But then one of them looked me in the eye. it was Sasuke Uchiha! he's goffic but i kinda sorta like him. OMG it was sooo exciting.

"Hey," he said. He wuz wearing a tight black tang top with black fishnet sleeves. He had 3 piercings in both his ears and thick ebony eyeliner. He wore crimson contacts and his black hair was spiked and hilighted with purple. He wore tight red jeans with cuts on them and spikes and razor blades hanging from them, and inky cargo boots that said fuck on them. he was the most gorgeous thing I had ever seen in my life, he looked like a goffic justin beiber.

"Hey," I replied, but then I heard saruka call me and had to go.


	2. Entry 2

Entry 2

Today I had the best day ever! Remember how I was talking about seeing Sasuke the other day? that's important!

So i was going to school with sakura and it was then when I saw sasuke walking towards us. Sakura knows i like him but she doesnt approve cuz he's a goth.

"hey," he greeted again.

"hey," I replied sexily.

"There's a huge conert happening at the hokage's tonight, and I Avil Lavigne and Good Charlotte will be playing." he said. (AN: i don't like GC but they're so goffic i'm sure sasuke would!)

"Holy fuck!" I yelled. I love avril lavigne!

"So, I ws wondering…do you want to go with me?" he asked.

"Yes!" I said and he left.

"OMG you so shouldn't" said Sakura, "there are going to be goths there and you know that they're so goffic it's annoying.

"Fuck you I don't care." I replied and left.

See how good my day was jounal? I cant beleve I get to go to a concert with sasukee!


	3. Entry 3

AN: Hey guys. A few people have reviewed telling me that people will hate me for writing like this. Just letting you know, this is a parody of the fanfiction called 'My Immortal', as it says in the summary. It's written like this. Go have a look at it, it's easily found by Googling "Worst Fanfiction Ever." I hope you enjoy this for the horror and parody that it is, though.

Entry 3

The concert was soooooo much fun! Here's what happened.

For the concert I decided to wear a pale blue oxford shirt with a purple hilary duff shirt underneath. I spiked my hair and wore a pink scarf and dark blue jeans. I also had rainbow shoes that had black lining. I put on some blakc eyeliner because I thought I should do something nice for sasuke, and I painted my nails blue and pink. I was feeling really happy so I danced around my house watching sesame street and baked some muffins.

I heard a knock and went to my door. Sauske was waiting there with a black Porche convertible that was blaring depressing music. He was wearing a torn black leather jacket with a red MCR shirt and a studded belt over his baggy black shorts. He had black lipstick and eyeliner and red hightops that matched his pentagram wristbands.

"Hey!" I said cheerfully.

"Hey." he replied depressedly. We got into the car and drove to the concert. On the way we listened to bieber do a cover of a Good Charlotte song and it was rly good.

Lifestyles of the rich and the famous  
They're always complainin'  
Always complainin'...  
If money is such a problem  
Well they've got mansions  
Think we should rob them (AN: I hate dis song)

So we went to the conert and it was fun but then sakura came up to us and was really mad.

"Naruto you shouldnt hang out with goths" she yelled.

"Maybe you should be more accepting of who Naruto likes," sasuke said. He gave her the finger and so did i. we went back to his car cause the concert was over.

sasuke was supposed to drive me home but instead we drove to the training grounds.

"Sasuke where are you going?" I asked happily.

It was then he turned to look at me with his dark passionate eyes and i didn't really care where we were/ we stared making out in the front of his car but we moved outside to the lot itself. He took off my clothes and I took off his shirt and he put his glock in my you-know and we did it.

"Sasuke!" I screamed as he kissed me everywhere and I orgasmed and I feel asleep.


End file.
